Resident Evil: Stab in the Dark
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: A lone survivor of a new Umbrella experiment was rescued by Claire Redfield and her brother Chris, but what horrors wait ahead for the two and the mysterious eighteen year old girl they saved? WARNING: femslash, yuri, shoujo-ai!
1. Sole Survivor

Resident Evil: Stab in the Dark Part One: Sole Survivor 

Notes before reading: This is a self-insertion fic, solely written for the purpose of self-enjoyment. The character "Betty" is none other than myself, but people please give the fic a chance, it has a deep plot and a lush storyline. So please read and enjoy. 

  In dedication to, obsession, without you, where would I be? 

"Damnit," Claire murmured as she wiped a strand of light brown hair away from her pale blue eyes, the balmy night air causing her thin black t-shirt to hang on her every curve as sweat slowly dripped down her lithe frame. The faint sounds of footsteps in the distance padded along the corridor just outside of the room Claire occupied, the thick, almost choking smell of disinfectant blurring the nineteen year-old girl's mind, she had been placed in charge of the medical supplies; few of which had been used but were certainly not going to go to waste anytime soon. Claire sighed as she felt her body shiver, the eerie thought of there still being survivors in the building chilled her to the very marrow of her bones, she didn't see how anyone could stay alive in a place such as the one she was in now, the walls were caked with dried blood as well as bits and pieces of internals littering on a light fixture and other random places. 

                "My god! Claire prep the supply room we found a survivor," Chris's voice boomed over a small walkie-talkie that sat in a corner of the small room as if it were discarded, the tall tomboy suddenly found herself jolting to her feet, her long hair swaying in her trademark pony-tail. 

                "How the in world did anyone live through this," Claire inquired softly as she opened the door waiting for her brother to bound down the hallway holding a close to death body in his arms. The sight that greeted her pale blue eyes was just that, Chris held a small limp body closely against his chest as he rushed down the narrow corridor, his brow slick with perspiration as he ran. 

                With little grace the oldest of the Redfields maneuvered his frame into the small archway of the room, with careful precision Chris placed the frail gore covered body onto a small makeshift bed, as Claire watched feeling helpless. 

                "She is gonna be out for a while, you wouldn't believe where I found her, poor thing," lamented the tall marksmen as he reached over to a nearby counter and grabbed a can of first-aid spray and a large roll of gauze, slowly Chris slid open the torn and tattered shirt the girl on the sheet covered gurney was wearing, his large rough hands shaking ever so slightly. 

                "Where did you find her, is she going to be okay," Claire softly inquired as she watched her brother tenderly apply the healing solution to the pale girl on the makeshift bed, Chris flinched slight then looked up to his kid sister wearing an expression that told two tales. 

                "She will be fine, I'm sure," sighed the spiky haired S.T.A.R.S. member as he turned his head back to the beaten and bruised girl, cautiously watching her body jerk violently at the slightest touch. "Whoever she is, she must be a genius, or just really desperate to survive. I must have passed her hiding spot ten times before I finally found her, god I don't see how she could've done that," Chris shook his head in dismay as he slowly started to dress the young girl's wounds. 

                "What," Claire murmured in a low tone as her pale blue orbs gazed passed her brother and rested on the younger female's soft face, the tall marksmen grunted and wiped his brow of sweat.

                "She was hiding in an incinerator down in the basement, I noticed that the value to turn the machine on was missing, so I took a look inside. At first I didn't even see her, she was buried under at least two corpses, the only reason I even sighted her was because she was shaking and lightly whimpering."

                Claire gasped lightly into her palm at what her brother had just told her, the thought of having to resort to such extreme measures caused her stomach to tighten up, a sudden wave of nausea fitting her full tilt.

                "God, Chris how long do you think she has been here," uttered the pretty tomboy as she walked around the spiky haired man and leaned against the counter, Chris wriggled his broad shoulders and snubbed his nose.

                "Anywhere from three days to over a week and a half, by the condition she is in, I would say nine to ten days, she's really dehydrated and most of her bruises seem to be in the mid stages of healing." 

                "But what about all that blood, most of those wounds on her look fresh, maybe a few hours old if that," noted Claire as she bent forward and light dragged messy bangs from the girl's pale face, eyeing the girl sympathetically. "Do you think there are more survivors?" 

                Standing from his chair Chris walked to the doorway before he answered his little sister, his tone was dark and slightly gruffer than the younger sibling had expected. 

                "I doubt it, but I'm gonna go look anyways, lock this door behind me when I leave and don't open it up until I get back, understand?"

                Claire nodded at her brother's request; grinning wolfishly Chris walked out of the medical supply room and silently closed the door behind him as he left. Shaking her head the slender brunette quickly latched the door then claimed the chair her brother had occupied only moments ago, she felt awkward just sitting around not helping explore the three-floored building but at the same time she was glad she wasn't. Sighing Claire rested her neck against the back of her seat as she closed her eyes, feeling time slip away as sleep clouded her mind. 

                "Ahhh, my head," a soft voice meekly whined causing the motorcycle-loving nineteen-year-old to snap her hues open and jerk her head up, the sight that greeted her sore and tired eyes was that of a scared girl gripping her head with one hand and her ribs with the other.

                "Hey take it easy, don't move too much you might irritate your injuries," Claire calmly stated as she offered the small girl a warm trusting smile.

                "Who are you? You don't look like one of those, soldiers," the pale girl murmured in a small voice as she began to shiver violently. "Are you here to rescue me," her tone was hopeful even though her oddly coloured grey eyes showed a glint of fear, smiling Claire slid forward in her chair and held her hands in the air just above her shoulders showing the girl she meant no harm to her.

                "That's right, you don't have anything to worry about now," remarked the tall tomboy as she gently let her hands rest on the cool cloth of the gurney. "My name's Claire, my brother and me are here to save the survivors in this place," soothingly worded the tall nineteen-year-old as she stared at the pale girl amazedly, Claire couldn't believe that how calm the girl was.

                "I'm Betty, it is ah, nice to meet you," murmured the frail girl as she clutched her head with both of her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest, Claire instantly sprung to her feet and placed a comforting hand on Betty's shoulder.

                "Are you okay," Claire inquired with worry lacing every syllable of her words, nodding slightly the pale brunette on the bed looked up at the tall tomboy tears glistening in her grey eyes.

                "Yeah, I'm fine," Betty softly stated as she slowly swung her legs over the gurney in effort to reach the floor, reaching out protectively Claire laid a gloved hand on the younger girl's knee stopping her from moving. "Erm, I just wanted to get some water, I didn't wanna bother you by asking you to get some for me," she squeaked as her voice cracked, smiling warmly the slender nineteen-year-old patted Betty's leg and turned to the small sink that was just a few steps behind her. 

                "Hey now, it isn't any trouble at all. You need to save your strength, just relax I'm here to take care of you Betty," with a slightly shaking hand Claire lifted a glass off of the countertop and filled it with water, frowning she poured the liquid out then filled it again, turning back wearing a broad smirk the pony-tailed brunette offered the girl the glass. Smiling up at Claire the small-framed survivor took the water and sipped it lightly making a face as if the liquid was hurting her throat more. 

                "Ugh, forgot how bad that tasted," giggled Betty as she sat the container down beside her, the expression she wore didn't seem to fit her at all even though Claire had barely known her for more than a minute or so. "Why are you here, honestly."

                Claire blinked not really expecting that sort of question from the younger girl, she scratched the back of her head and slumped down into her chair. 

                "Here to rescue you, like I already said, we don't have any hidden agenda," Claire muttered while locking eyes with that of the small girl on the bed, shivering slightly Betty hugged herself and bit her bottom lip.

                "Sorry, it's just—this whole thing, it just got me all confused and mixed up, sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude," turning her head she looked at the floor as she spoke, for the first time since she woke up she showed signs of going through a living hell, Claire stiffened slightly not knowing how to react to the girl's sudden change in demeanor. Standing from her sit again the pretty college student slowly walked in front of Betty tilting her chin up with a hooked finger forcing their eyes to meet again.

                "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna get you out of here, you don't have to worry okay, not now that I am here. You aren't being rude you are just scared, I understand, Betty really I do." 

                Blinking back tears the younger girl nodded causing mousy brown hair to fall into her face and over her shoulders, Claire smiled and stroked a loose tress behind Betty's small ears, at the action she could feel the girl stiffen slightly then relax.

                "Claire," hoarsely whispered the pale girl as she began to shake violently. "Are you scared?" 

                The tall tomboy shook her head and rested her hands on Betty's shoulders trying to comfort her, nodding slightly the younger girl started to gnaw on her bottom lip nervously.

                "I can't afford to be scared, so I don't let myself feel fear anymore," Claire sighed lightly then forced herself to smile for the girl's sake. "Betty, you wouldn't mind if I asked you some questions would you," softly inquired the slender brunette as she patted the younger girl's small shoulder, Betty shook her head and looked at the floor again.

                "No, I don't mind, anything to help," she stated and looked up, her face was so meek and childlike Claire couldn't resist but to start her questions off with her age.

                "Well, first off, how old are you, fifteen? Sixteen maybe," mused Claire as she openly stated her guesses, the look she received was that of Betty wrinkling up her nose and narrowing her eyes slightly before she spoke quietly.

                "Eighteen actually, I'll be turning nineteen soon, everyone says I look like a kid, it really get on my nerves sometimes," she smirked slightly and lightly giggled causing Claire to smile embarrassedly.

                "You do look rather young, sorry, I really would have never have guessed you were that old, I'm nineteen myself," offered Claire apologetically, Betty smiled again and brought the glass of water by her side to her lips and took a deep drink.

                "Let me guess your next question, you want to know what happened here, right," Betty stated plainly causing Claire to nod slightly taken aback by her accuracy of what she was going to ask, the pale girl set her glass down and looked at her hands as her face blanched even more. "About a month or so ago, I received a letter, at the time it didn't really strike me as odd, but now it does, the letter was from this mega conglomerate medical corporation. They wanted to sponsor me for some unknown reason, they said in the letter that someone in the high school administration sent them my file and thought that I could use the fanatical backings. Of course I was overjoyed at the news, so I didn't think a thing about it, a few weeks followed and I got two more letters from them, one stating that I would need to be interviewed in person to see if I was really qualified to get their help, the next letter I was sent a plane ticket and a wad of cash to take care of my travel expenses, so of course I went, it would have been rude not to."

                Raising an eyebrow Claire looked at Betty confusedly not fully grasping was she was being told.

                "I don't follow, with what did you need backings anyhow?"

                "College, my family isn't that well off, and I had sent out a ton of things to help me get into some sort of college, so you see when I got that letter it was a dream come true, god if only I had looked into it more. I have to say it was brilliant on their part, using poor expendable kids as playthings, I mean c'mon who would really miss us," Bitter hissed Betty as she gnashed her teeth together and balled her fist tightly. "When I got here, I knew something was amiss right from the start, there were all of these people here about the same age as me, all with different stories though, we were all here for different reasons. The only thing we all had in common was the fact we all have rather high intelligence quotas, mine actually being one of the lowest in the building, I guess I.Q. doesn't matter if you don't have the common sense to use it," she stopped and bit her bottom lip again until a thin trail of blood slowly dripped down her chin, Claire knitted her brow together out of concern for the younger girl, reaching out the tall nineteen-year-old brunette wiped the pale girl's chin off then stroked her cheek.

                "You don't have to go on, I can see it is hurting you too much," murmured Claire in a low tone as she saw Betty's eyes fill unshed tears, shaking her head the pale girl wiped at her hues and sniffled lightly.

                "No, I would rather go on, I don't wanna have to tell this story twice," she looked down again sighing deeply before she slowly began to speak again. "Everything seemed fine for the first three days, we were all fed and treated like humans. But then—then on the fourth day, two men showed up both clad in black uniforms, one of them struck me as really creepy, he constantly wore sunglasses and the guy that showed up with him, he looked too young to be working for Umbrella. It was on the fourth day that all electronic devices were confiscated and we were all given grey outfits, like prisoners. That is when all the red flags went up to the rest of the people in the building, the fifth and sixth day they stopped feeding us and began to take some of the people down to the basement floor. At night you could hear the incinerator running, making the pipes bang and clank, my wall rattled so I couldn't sleep. On the seventh day the man with the sunglasses came to every ones rooms, he gave everyone a packages of pills and a bottle of water then left, I think I was the only one that didn't take the crap he handed out, I dissolved the pills into the water and poured it down the drain. It was that night I heard the people in the other rooms scream and scream, I never thought they were gonna shut up, I knew I couldn't just sit back and wait for the man to come again so I pushed my bed against the door. I used my glasses screwdriver to open up the air vent in the bathroom, but I guessed if they saw I was gone then they would come looking for me, or flush me out of the ducks, so I broke off a metal bar from the bed and used that to break through the drywall to the next room. God it was—horrible the floor and ceiling was covered with blood and I swear I saw something, a monster with long claws it looked sort of like a frog, I was so scared I just ran to the bathroom and crawled through the air vent down to the hallway. Everything was so dark and smelled, I remember that I ran into a small office and there was a creature just like the one I had seem before, it lunged at me and mangled me pretty good before I managed to kick it off and run off again. It was like that for the next two days, I would hide as long as I could before those things found me, I finally figured out that they honed in on me because of the scent my blood, so I realized I might be able to throw them off if I covered up my smell by using something stronger," Betty hugged herself tightly the ashamed expression on her face told Claire that she had used any means necessary to live through the nightmare. "Some of the people in the rooms that I explored, they—they were mauled, I don't know if those pills transformed the people into those beast or, that man released them, but whatever it was there were a lot of dead bodies just completely torn to shreds. So, I used that, the smell of death and rot to cover my own scent, I dragged two bodies down to the basement to the incinerator room, I broke off the valve to turn the machine on then put the bodies inside, then I got in and hid under them, I could hear those things lurking around clawing on the outside of the door then leaving, they were confused, and as days dragged on they stopped coming completely. The smell, it was so strong—it made me sick to my stomach, but I was too scared to leave, too scared, I knew they would come back if I left. Claire, please don't let them get me I don't wanna die!"

                Reaching forward the slender tomboy pulled the small girl into a tight hug, she could feel the frail survivor shake violently against her own body, Claire held onto Betty stroking her back soothingly until the girl slowly ceased trembling, pulling back slightly Claire offered the girl a small smile.

                "Sh, it is gonna be okay now, I'm right here and nothing is going to get you, I promise. We just have to wait a little bit until my brother gets back then we will get out of here," whispered Claire in a soft voice as she pulled back more and smiled brightly trying to cheer the younger girl up as she began to question who the man in the sunglasses was, surely it couldn't be Wesker, shaking the thought from her head the slender motorcycle loving teen raised her body from the floor and sat beside the girl on the makeshift bed. Tenderly Claire wrapped a slender arm around small brunette bring her back into a gentle hug.

                "Thank you," Betty mumbled as she relaxed and laid her head against Claire's shoulder and shut her tired orbs nuzzling the older girl slightly. "I'm so worn out, I can barely keep my eyes open."

                "Then just lay down and rest, I will be watching over you, so you don't need to worry," Claire stated in a hushed voice as she felt Betty's head start to lull. 

                "But, I don't wanna, if I try to go to sleep, I will just have that nightmare again. It's weird I haven't seen my mum for over a week and I know she is okay, but I just can't help having this feeling that something bad happened back at home. All I see when I shut my eyes are those creatures and I hear my mum screaming, I just don't want to sleep anymore, if that is all I am going to dream of," Betty grumbled as she lifted her head off Claire's shoulder.

                "Betty you need to sleep, I can tell by the look in your eyes, please just lay down for a little bit, c'mon sweetie, just for a few minutes," whispered Claire as she smiled and lightly stroked the small girl's bare arm, rubbing her eyes the pale brunette smiled slightly at the small act of affection then nodded. 

                "Can—can I, um, lay my head on y-y-your lap," hoarsely whispered Betty as she looked down feeling embarrassed for asking the older girl for such a favor, Claire smiled and patter her thigh offering it up as a pillow for the small, frail girl beside her. Lowering her body Betty curled up onto her side and gently rested her head against Claire's leg; smiling down at the dosing form the tall tomboy tenderly stroked the smaller girl's hair, gently brushing it away from her pale face. 

                Yawning lightly Claire looked up at a clock on a nearby wall, the dim light of the room caused shadows to flicker across the broken glass surface of the time telling device, it had been well over an hour since Chris had left her alone with the frail girl that slept soundly against her leg. A deep frown of worry settled over her features as she let her vision rest on the small, black walkie-talkie she had set on the countertop near the sink, she hoped it would buzz soon signaling her brother's return to the safe room. 

                "Damnit Chris, get your ass back here, we can't sit around and wait all day, we have to get the hell outta here," grumbled Claire in a dark voice as she continued to stroke Betty's shoulder length messed hair, a heavy sigh escaping from her soft pink lips as she straightened out a loose knot. Closing her tired hues Claire smiled slightly as she felt the younger brunette nuzzle against her thigh, from the look on the girl's face she could tell that Betty would be able to sleep for ten hours or more if she were allowed to. 

                "Uh, Mutter nein…vorsicht…blut…blut uberall," hoarsely whimpered Betty as she curled up and shivered, Claire blinked confusedly as she suddenly looked down focusing on the small quaking girl, the tall tomboy wrinkled her brow as she only caught one of the German words the girl was fearfully mumbling. Betty's petite hand flew up from her side and gripped Claire's knee as she winced and let out a low toned yelp. "Regenschirm…Umbrella, Regenschirm, Umbrella! Mommy run, please run, the blood is everywhere, please get out," screamed the frail framed girl as she bit down onto Claire's thigh and started to scratch at her own face, trying to fight off whatever horrors that were lurking in her dream. Grabbing Betty's wrist forcefully the tall brunette pulled the small girl up from her lap, in a loud voice Claire called out sternly but somehow managed to retain gentleness to her tone so she wouldn't frighten the small survivor. 

"Betty, wake up! You're having a nightmare, c'mon wake up," Claire urged as she shook the short eighteen-year-old trying desperately to rouses her from sleep, with a small yelp the petite brunette snapped her eyes open confusedly.

"Uh, wha, what is it Claire," Betty sheepishly murmured as she rubbed the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked tiredly at the tomboy sitting beside her.

"You were having a nightmare," Claire whispered as she stood from the makeshift bed and took a piece of gauze from a small box on a shelf, slowly the nineteen-year-old turned on the sink faucet moistening the sterol cloth. Turning around Claire smiled softly as she moved close to the girl and brushed back her tangled hair. "Come here and let me see how bad you hurt yourself," concernedly stated Claire as she dabbed a small cut on Betty's forehead then her cheek. 

"Was I clawing at my face…I didn't hurt you too did I…I know how I can get when I have bad dreams…I didn't did I?"

Claire shook her head and warmly smiled at the girl before she tossed the used gauze into the sink behind her.

"Nope, you didn't hurt me one bit," Claire lied with a soft grin on her face as she tenderly patted Betty on the shoulder trying to get the pale girl to calm down. Stiffening under the friendly gesture the frail brunette pulled back slightly and looked down ashamedly.

"I did hurt you, I can tell I did by the look in your eyes. I'm so sorry, I told you I shouldn't have slept," bitterly muttered the short eighteen-year-old as if what she had done was a sin, shaking her head the tall tomboy rested her hand on Betty's quaking knee and smiled brightly.

"C'mon don't be so down, you didn't hurt me, I promise you. Just relax," gently worded Claire as she took a step backwards and stretched, her long slender fingers extending their full length as her pale blue eyes closes tightly and a yawn ushered from her mouth.

"Hehe, cute," timidly whispered Betty as she let out a soft giggle causing the thin nineteen-year-old college student to stop in mid action and blink amusedly with a large grin on her face. Claire pursed her soft pink lips then opened her mouth to retort to the comment but the loud echoing pound of footsteps banging down the hallway stopped her from making any further conversation with the pale survivor. 

Looking from Betty to the door, the tall tomboy slowly walked over to the locked entrance and reached for the knob.

"Chris," hoarsely called the slender brunette as she turned the latch, the sound that greeted her ears was that of footsteps stopping suddenly, making a loud scratching sound just outside of the door. Claire felt small arms and hands wrap around her waist and pull her forcefully away from the entryway just as the door to the safe room all but exploded into pieces of torn and splintered wood, revealing a lanky, translucent green beast with talons that dragged the floor.

"Shit," yelped Betty as she staggered backwards avoiding a heavy claw that swept forward clumsily striking nothing but air, with slightly groggy reflexes the young brunette kicked at the long razor like talon knocking the monster's arm low towards the floor. "Run Claire, get outta here quick," shrieked the small girl as she slammed her open hand into the unprotected flesh on top of the creature's head, digging her fingers into the firm grey matter. Claire stood frozen with fear as she gawked at the frail looking girl tear into the beast ripping chunks of vital tissue from it's body, gasping a long jagged piece of wood Betty rammed the board as far as she could into the creature causing it to kick and roar on the ground then fall limp. "I—I told y—you to run," breathlessly murmured the pale eighteen-year-old as her eyes rolled into the back of her head just before she collapsed, Claire rushed forward on shaking legs and picked the small framed girl up.

"Oh great, I didn't make it in time," a slightly deep voice lamented, Claire jerked her line of vision from the small girl in her arms to her older brother who stood in the doorway holding his magnum out in front of himself like a shield. His dark sapphire hues narrowed as he shook his head and placed his firearm into his holster, the slender tomboy stood bringing the fainted girl up with her. 

"Took your sweet damn time, didn't you," angrily shouted Claire in a voice that told Chris he was in trouble with his baby sister.

"Hey now, that isn't anyway to talk to me, those things are crawling around everywhere, I couldn't call you via radio or they would have heard me," declared Chris as he eyed the tall tomboy, "Hey Claire, let me carry her, we'll be able to travel faster that way," plainly stated the former S.T.A.R.S. member as he reached forward and pulled Betty from Claire's grasp before she had a chance to speak. 

"Ah, okay, lets go then," urged the nineteen-year-old in a low voice as she grabbed her brother's gun from his side holster and rushed from the room, scanning both sides before she jumped out into the hallway completely. Chris grunted as he heaved the short brunette onto his broad shoulder and placed a firm forearm around the back of her knees, holding her securely in place, frowning deeply the well trained former S.T.A.R.S. member pulled a Colt .22 from his pant leg, gripping it in his large hand tightly readying himself for whatever horrors lurked from around the nearest corner. 

"You cover the rear and I will go ahead with the girl," gruffly stated the tall marksman in a deep voice as he looked sideway at his sister. " If we backtrack to the main entryway we shouldn't run into any problems," grimaced Chris as he ran slightly ahead of Claire, nodding lightly the slender tomboy fell back a few feet making sure to keep her brother in her sights as well as making sure nothing snuck up from behind. 

Their feet hit the ground hard making the smooth floor whine and creak loudly as they rushed down the long and twisted corridors that seemed to lead on forever, until the passageway opened up into the main entryway, the only light was the dim glow from a single computer that sat behind a large oak reception desk by the exit of the building. 

"Finally," happily sighed Claire in a light tone that was full of relief just as Chris sat the small-framed girl down against the desk as he felt her stir against his body, crouching down on one knee he looked at the frail brunette as she wrinkled her nose and slowly squeezed open a light grey hue. 

"Ahhh! Get the hell away from me! Claire help me," Betty screamed as she kicked forward hitting the older man square in the chest sending him flat on his back on the floor, frightened and panic stricken the lone survivor of the incident scurried backwards trying to flee from the stranger that was so close to her. Claire burst out laughing before she hurried over to the small girl on the floor and knelt down beside her, slim arms encircled around her waist as Betty buried her face into the older girl's chest as if the act would save her. Claire smiled and stroked the younger girl's hair before she pushed her back slightly and chuckled, Betty pursed her lips and trembled slightly feeling the worst was about to happen.

"Betty, I would like you to meet my brother, Chris," mused the tall tomboy as she saw the spiky haired marksman climb to his feet and give the two a goofy kindhearted grin and a thumbs up, raising an eyebrow the small-framed brunette glanced at the tall, muscular man and lowered her head embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought you were, one of them," whispered Betty meekly as she refused to look up at either Claire or her brother, shaking her head the motorcycle loving nineteen-year-old hooked a long slender digit under the pale girl's chin and forced her line of vision to meet that of her own.

"It is okay, isn't it Chris," inquired Claire in a tone that told the twenty-five year-old gunman that he had better say yes. 

"But of course," Chris mirthfully retorted as he wiped his forehead of sweat and cocked his Colt .22 and smiled as if he were posing. "No worries kiddo, you didn't do anything wrong, so no harm done." 

"Oh but I think you, Chris Redfield are the one in the wrong, always ruining my plans, well this is the last time Redfield," a sudden masculine voice boomed from overhead, the spiky haired brunette confusedly glanced at his sister then to the girl on the floor. "What a treat this is, two Redfields and my prized toy, well, seeing as how you all have gotten this far, why don't I just burst your bubbles now. The room you are in is rigged with an explosive, the explosion itself won' kill you, but I am afraid that the poisonous gas it releases will, you have two options, die or operate the PC in the corner of the room, you have only but one chance to get the password correct, if you fail to enter the right password then the bomb goes off, if you get it correct, which I highly doubt you will. Then the main door will open and you are free to go, but remember this, even if you leave I will track you down and reclaim my prize. I will not let her go so easy!"

"Wesker! You bastard," Chris bellowed venomously as he rushed over to the computer behind the oak reception desk, Betty looked up at Claire as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm scared, Claire, you promised he wouldn't get me, please don't break your promise." 

Claire blanched slightly but slowly nodded and stroked the small girl's cheek tenderly.

"I never break a promise, don't worry sweetie, we are gonna get out of here," Standing up the tall nineteen-year-old rushed behind the desk, there were no clues, or files anywhere around to help aid them with the password, Chris slammed his fist down onto the table. 

"Tic tock, Redfields, better hurry up, I think I forgot to mention you are on a timer, only twenty seconds lift to go," Wesker mused over the loudspeaker letting out a dark laugh that chilled Claire to the bone. 

"It is five characters long, what the hell could it be," exclaimed Chris as he looked around helplessly, a suddenly shove knocked the spiky haired marksman from the path of the computer causing both Claire and Chris to blink in shock.

"Prize, huh you think I am your prize, well screw you! I won't let you win, you egotistical, narcissistic, megalomaniac," screeched Betty as she rapidly typed in her own name and hit enter, the screen suddenly went black and a loud clank sounded from the door as it swung open, slumping forward the short brunette grinned feeling proud of herself for a spilt second before the disembodied voice spoke out again.

"I should have known having a genius would sway that trap in your favour Redfield, too bad for her, she wasn't there to sway her family's fate as well, oh how they needed her help then, screaming and crying, too bad for them," Wesker chuckled grimly just before the speaker buzzed and the transmission ceased, Betty stood hunched over the computer terminal her whole body shaking violently as hot tears dripped down her pale cheeks and splashed against the keyboard.

"You—you are—are lying, you wouldn't have, you—you can't—I don't want to be—alone—you monster," sobbed the small eighteen-year-old as she fell to the floor trembling and hyperventilating, Claire frowned not knowing if what Wesker had said was true or just a lie, she had no way of telling but for certain the statement tore Betty into pieces, knelling down Claire reached out and took the frail girl into her arms and held her tightly. 

"We have to go," uttered Chris as he patted Claire's back and motioned towards the exit that was still open, frowning deeply the tomboy nodded and scooped the petite-framed girl up from the floor and carried her like a small child in both arms, out of the building. 

The cool breeze hit Claire's damp skin as she rushed from the large complex sending shivers up and down her spine as she ran, just out of sight she knew the pickup truck that her brother had drove lay hidden behind a rusty chain link gate, about a block and a half from where they presently were. 

"Claire," Chris barked as he skidded to a halt causing the longhaired tomboy to stumble and almost loose her grip on the quaking girl in her arms. "You stay here, I am gonna run ahead and get the truck then come back for you, it will be faster that way," hoarsely declared the spiky haired twenty-five year old, Claire frowned deeply before she nodded just as the wind kicked up sending her longhair whipping across her face. 

"Just hurry up, we need to get outta here, posthaste," gruffly stated the nineteen-year-old in a tone that was laced with anxiety and urgency, Chris tucked his head and smirked at his younger sibling.

"Roger that," blurted the tall marksman as he jolted down the pitch-black street gaining speeds Claire herself normally would have been able to surpass but at the moment was unable to do so. Looking down at the small girl she was clutching tightly against her body Claire gave Betty a soft half smile but suddenly found herself wishing the whole night had never happened, staring up at her blankly the petite brunette blanched and down cast her eyes so she couldn't look Claire in the face anymore.

"Please don't leave me, I feel so horrible asking you to do that. I barely know you yet I can trust you with my life, but I don't want to be a burden to you, can you set me down please," Betty asked as she voice cracked with emotion causing Claire to let the girl stand on her own but pull her into a firm hug as soon as her feet touched the ground completely. 

"It's okay to cry ya know, I am here to be strong for you," softly whispered Claire as she stroked the younger girl's hair soothingly, nodding against the tall tomboy's shoulder Betty wrapped her thin arms around Claire's waist and buried her face into the crook of her neck, hot tears smeared against both skin and cloth as the small survivor crumbled and sobbed uncontrollably against the older woman's shoulder. "I promise never to leave you." 

To Be Continued…

  Author's notes: Sort of a slow start but things will pick up. For those of you that couldn't guess it, yes that was Wesker who was speaking, but who was the young man with him? Will he even have a role in the story, of course! Can we all say 'plot twist', hehe, yes we can. On a lesser note, send me e-mail at JupiterChan@aol.com and tell me how I did. Thanks everyone.                                                             


	2. Unknown Destination

Resident Evil: Stab in the Dark 

**Part Two: Unknown Destination **

Claire blinked back tears as she rested her chin against her gloved palm, the ride from the Umbrella operated town to the small seaside villa had taken longer than she had expected. Chris frowned as he ran a hand over his thick gelled back spiked hair, the expression he wore seemed painted on as he slid his large hand over to where his coffee mug lay.

"I don't buy it," he muttered bitterly as he brought the ceramic cup up to his lips and took a deep drink of the dark black liquid. "Her story just doesn't seem complete. And the way Wesker talked about her, he made her seem, like an experiment or something. I don't think she is telling us the whole story," Chris stated with bitterness laced on ever word he spoke, sighing deeply he looked up at Claire.

"Damnit Chris, you don't have to be so suspicious of everyone, I trust her, isn't that good enough for you," yelped the slender framed tomboy as she stood up from her seat and glared at her older brother, her long hair swaying from side to side.

"Don't be suspicious? Don't be suspicious! How the hell can I not be suspicious, we both know what Umbrella is capable of, and we both know just how much more dangerous things can be when Wesker is involved! I think I have a right to question anything that seems to be slightly off, even if it is that girl, I don't care if she is your friend or not," barked the twenty-five year old gruffly as he stood from his own seat and fumed loudly.

"God Chris, you are so bullheaded! Okay, so maybe she isn't telling the whole story, but I think we should just give her some time," lamely retorted Claire softly as she cast her line of vision from her brother to a short hallway that led to the bedrooms where Betty was resting. "Chris—I don't want what happened to Sherry or Steve to happen to her, I don't want to leave her even if she is lying, I just don't want to let anyone else down," Claire whispered as grief calmed her tone and made her voice waver with a pent up sob, Chris blanched slightly at the sight of seeing the young tomboy put so much blame on herself, and only herself. Looking down towards his feet the ex. S.T.A.R.S. member sighed heavily feeling a wave of pain slowly creeping up his chest, the countless hours of sitting beside Claire as she clung onto him still were agonizingly fresh in his mind. Chris could still hear the slender pony-tailed brunette calling out Steve's name as if the act would lessen her grief in someway, shivering lightly the muscular marksman raised his cold blue hues to meet that of Claire's.

"Yeah, your right, even if she isn't telling the whole truth we can't just fling her out on her ear. We will look after her as long as we can, but remember she is your watch, I am not babysitting her for you," Mused Chris with an impish smile causing the thin nineteen-year-old to brush her bangs back and grin in return.

"Thanks Chris," murmured the longhaired brunette as she took a small step away from the kitchen nook. "I'm gonna go check on Betty, okay, she has been out cold for at least four hours."

"Six actually, don't forget the ride here took two hours in itself," declared Chris as he took a long drink of his coffee draining the cup of the ebony nectar. "She slept the whole duration of the drive."

Claire tapped her chin in thought, mentally tallying the total of hours the younger girl had already slept.

"Hmm, yeah—well I am going to go check on her," mumbled the slender tomboy protectively as she turned and lazily padded out of the small walk-in kitchen.

"If I were you, I would wake her up, get her showered, dressed, and fed before the gang arrives," called Chris as Claire turned into the hallway that led to the bedrooms, frowning lightly she nodded her head and kept walking towards Betty's sleeping quarters.

The faint scent of wild flowers filled Claire's nose as she cracked open the guestroom door, the only light that greeted her eyes was that of a small, dim nightlight that shone insipidly beside a small singlewide bed.

Trudging in quietly the trim pink clad tomboy peered though the silent gloom of the shadow filled room; sighing lightly Claire strained her cool blue hues to focus in the darkness. The soft sounds of heavy breathing and fabric being flung to the floor caused her heart to skip a beat, Straining her pale blue orbs Claire fumbled her way across the room trying not to bump into various items littering her path.

"Betty wake up, c'mon sweetie, wake up," urged the lanky pony-tailed brunette, her firm grip closing around one of the small girl's shoulders, shaking her lightly Betty's bloodshot eyes fluttered open; fear instantly claiming her facial features.

"Uh, wha—eh," confusedly garbled the petite survivor in a sullen perplexed tone, weakly Betty raked the back of her hand against her forehead brushing her sweat soaked bangs back from her face. Smiling sweetly Claire sat down gently on the edge of the singlewide bed, in the darkness the lithe framed brunette could feel small arms wrap around her body drawing her close. "You didn't leave me," Betty stated with shock in her low meek voice.

"Of course I didn't leave you," warmly retorted the tall nineteen-year-old as she return the hug. "I told you not to worry about things like that."

Betty nodded her head against Claire's shoulder causing long shaggy brown hair to fall into her eyes, even though her voice was level and her tone was calm the short eighteen-year-old was trembling ever so slightly.

"Claire hurry up, the gang will be here in less than an hour," Chris' voice suddenly called out causing Betty to jerk away from the older girl awkwardly.

"Gang," squeaked the short brunette confusedly, the older girl nodded before she answered in a low but gentle tone, one that put the younger of the two at ease.

"Yeah, the gang. They're just some old friends of my brother's. Believe me there is no one you would rather be around then those guys. But you will meet them soon enough, as for right now we need to get you cleaned up and a little more presentable."

Betty smirked softly, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a faint grin, chuckling lightly Claire stood up from the bed pulling the smaller girl with her, sighing lightly the petite brunette steadied herself on weakened legs.

"Claire," the smaller girl softly whispered as she took a clumsy step forward. "Um, I—I don't have any clothes to change into," embarrassedly stated the eighteen-year-old as the older girl lead her to the bathroom.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, we're about the same size, so don't worry about it."

Betty nodded meekly; the thought didn't seem to sit well on her at all even though she didn't put up any argument about sharing clothes with the lanky tomboy.

"Thank you," shyly muttered the fair skinned girl in an appreciating tone, Claire grinned then shook her head.

"Don't thank me, just get in the shower and get cleaned up," stated the longhaired brunette just before she pause then cleared her throat. "If you want, I can wait outside the door incase you need anything."

Betty's brow furrowed in thought, her pale cheeks slowly began to fill with soft shades of pink as she turned the idea around in her mind a few times before she nodded lightly signaling her approval to the question.

"Yeah, I mean—just in case I need something," sheepishly mumbled the pale eighteen-year-old with a soft grin set on her fragile features.

"Alright then, you go and get started with your shower, I'll go and get some clothes for you then come back. Just holler if you need anything, okay," Claire softly spoke in a tone that was airy and light, almost like her mind was somewhere else, Betty nodded her head slightly as she made her way over the bathroom door. Her shoeless feet padded quietly on the short fibered carpet; from behind she could hear the nimble framed tomboy exit the room, leaving her completely alone.

"Okay, I can do this, its just a shower, no monsters are gonna pop out and rip you to shreds," shallowly breathed the small eighteen-year-old, her mouth suddenly went dry as she reached out and pushed open the slightly heavy wooden door. The knob felt like ice against her warm fingertips and somehow the metal seemed to draw the heat from her body as her thin digits lingered on the copper handle for a moment too long. The smooth icy cold linoleum floor drained what little warmth that was left in Betty's body as she padded silently across the bathroom towards the shower; her head throbbed slightly at the brightness of the overhead light. "I can do this, Claire will be right outside of the door if anything happens," murmured the pale survivor out loud as she turned the water on full tilt and let it warm up.

"Betty," a clear soothing female voice called from inside the guestroom. "You got everything under control in there?"

With a soft smile the young brunette waved her hand under the running water to check its temperature, a sudden loud yelp erupted from her pale pink lips as scorching clean liquid scolded her palm and fingers.

"Ye-yea, I'm good, don't worry about me, I got things under control," Betty quickly squeaked as she jerked her hand up and waved it in the air trying to ease the slight twinge of pain, that slowly spread to her elbow.

"You sure you're okay, sounds like you need help to me," Claire muttered as she popped her head from around the corner and peered into the bathroom with raised eyebrows, frowning lightly the short brunette held up her hand and grimaced slightly.

"No, no, I'm okay, I just need to figure out how to work the temperature, I'm guessing left is hot, huh?"

Claire smirked wildly at the younger girl and nodded causing her long ponytail to bounce to and froe, stepping around the corner the tall, lithe framed tomboy walked onto the cold linoleum floor and gave the pale eighteen-year-old a short wave and a warm smile.

"Let me do that for you, the plumbing in this old place is a bit tricky," murmured Claire as she bent over and fiddled with the knob for a few seconds before she waved her hand under it and splashed the water a bit in a testing fashion, Betty rubbed her seared palm, feeling rather stupid for burning herself while trying to run a shower. The sour knot at the base of her empty stomach made the short brunette feel uneasy once again, she knew she didn't have anything to fear not when Claire was near anyhow. But still, Betty couldn't help feeling sick to her stomach with dread, everything that had happened over the coarse of the passed week and a half, it was like living in a horror novel of some kind. Even as she tried to jar her thoughts back into order the dark, emotionless voice of the blonde haired man echoed in her head, tears were slowly beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, she didn't want to cry again, not with Claire around.

"Thanks," choked the pale girl, her hand wiping across her face in order to conceal her unshed tears. Her features looked sullen yet pink as Claire glanced over her shoulder to look at the thin eighteen-year-old, standing up the lithe tomboy turned around and walked over to the shaking girl, lightly reaching out and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"You okay, you still seem really shaken up from earlier. I'm sure a shower will help relax you though, just put your dirty clothes into the garbage can by the door, I promise not to go anywhere. I will be just outside of the door, okay, you don't have to be scared not when I'm here, understand," Claire's voice was low and soothing, her long slender fingers rubbing large circles into the small survivor's back comfortingly as she spoke. Betty nodded slightly, her head still was throbbing from the light overhead and her sore body was starting to scream with pain, she had been so numb from lack of sleep and hunger her body just shut down all pain receptors; until now. She grimaced slightly as she pulled her small body away from the nineteen-year-old and looked sideways towards the sliding glass door of the shower.

"Okay, I promise not to be afraid, well I'll try and not be afraid anyhow," lightly smirked the pale girl in a soft tone. "Could you do just one thing before you go?"

"Sure, whacha need," inquired the tall motorcycle loving nineteen-year-old in a voice that sounded upbeat but slightly drained, looking down Betty shifted her feet then cleared her throat.

"Could you, leave the door open, just a crack. I don't know why but I am just so," she bit her lip as she fumbled for the right words. "I'm really scared to be alone, I know it is childish but I can't help feeling like one of those—things are gonna come crashing through the wall and kill me," her voice was strained and her pitch kept rising as she explained herself, Claire smiled warmly at the slightly younger girl.

"It isn't silly, you're just scared is all. But I promise you nothing will happen, but if you really want I will keep the door open, just a little."

Betty sighed happily and nodded as she watched Claire giggle lightly and slowly head out of the bathroom, the door closing slightly behind her as she exited. Feeling the door was closed good enough, the small survivor slipped the ragged grey shirt from her pale sickly frame, deep gashes leaking with pus and yellow secreting liquids covered her back. The largest ran from her left shoulder blade down to the small of her back then hooked awkwardly around her ribs on the right side of her body, they didn't hurt anymore so she didn't pay them any attention, Betty highly doubted they were infected. Sighing as she stepped out of her tattered and torn pants the small brunette picked her clothes up from the floor and threw them into the garbage can as instructed by Claire. Her legs ached dully with each step she took, taking in a deep breath Betty stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water rush over her battered and beaten body for the first time in almost two weeks. The feeling was sublime, warmth flowing all over her whole being, turning in place she let the showerhead spray onto her wounded backside.

"Goddamn it," she yelped loudly and whirled around almost loosing her balance in the wet ceramic tub, the water near her feet suddenly began to turn red. "Great," she bitterly huffed just above a whisper as she realized she had reopened her injuries. Sighing Betty rushed with the rest of the shower; she scrubbed her hair over and over again; rinsing dark filth out each time, until finally the water ran clear when she rinsed the shampoo off. Betty hissed loudly as she rubbed the rough washcloth over her sore body, the soap in itself stung enough but the added pain of the washcloth didn't help matters very much. Shaking lightly at the roaring tenderness surging over her small frame the pale survivor turned the water off and pulled a towel around her quaking naked form. Blood quickly soaking into the fibers of the fluffy cotton towel, she could feel the dry cloth slowly becoming saturated with both water and warm crimson liquid, shivering she stepped out of the tub, her legs felt heavier than she ever remembered them feeling. Her vision slowly started to swim as a bitter coldness traveled from her toes to her head, her legs buckled under her weight sending her onto the floor making a sickening thud as she landed.

Outside of the bathroom Claire raised a slender eyebrow at the sound.

"Betty? Are you okay," concernedly inquired the tall college student, pushing up from her spot on the floor Claire strained her ears to hone in on any sound coming from inside the bathroom. A few moments passed by, nothing. "Betty, are you okay," fear was slowly creping into her tone as she spoke, she had a slight ache in the bottom of her stomach, it happened whenever something wrong was about to manifest itself. A strained sob slowly seeped into the tall nineteen-year-old brunette's ears as she pushed the heavy wooden door open slightly more, taking in a deep breath Claire pressed the door open the rest of the way then stepped in. "Betty!"

The sight that greeted her eyes was that of the young brunette curled up on the cold floor, clutching at her towel for dear life, her pale face was strewn up in pain has she heaved and gagged violently. Claire felt frozen; her blood was pounding into her ears as a wave of lightheadedness began to claim her senses, the bloodied towel smeared against both the floor and the tub leaving a hideous red path to its owner.

"I'm—sorry—I—didn't—think—it—was—this—bad," pitifully whispered the small framed survivor, she looked more frail than Claire thought humanly possible, her skin was almost pure white and the way her breathing was so erratic made the slender tomboy grimace.

"Don't move okay, I'm gonna carry you to the bed and treat your wounds, I don't want you going to sleep. I want you to keep talking to me, tell me what happened, just don't stop talking," Claire knew that was the best thing to do, at least until Rebecca Chambers arrived, she was a trained medic and could handle this better than she could. But still she would have to try and keep the small girl conscience and somehow slow or stop the bleeding. Betty blinked back a shocked expression as Claire bent down and reached forward scooping her into her arms without a second thought, embarrassedly the short eighteen-year-old held onto her towel in effort to save her modesty.

"I—can—walk—you—know," she stammered meekly, clearing her throat the petite survivor made her voice level again, as best she could. "You don't have to carry me, I am capable of walking, it isn't that bad, I just feel really weak right now. A little peroxide and a few ibuprofen and I'll be as good as new," her voice cracked and wavered towards the end of her sentence, Claire frowned deeply and ignored her request to be set down of her own feet, the lanky tomboy knew she was in no condition to walk on her own, she just wanted to know what the hell happened to her in the first place, had she been attacked but those creatures that badly? Claire felt her biceps whine at the weight in her arms, the girl wasn't heavy but lack of sleep had made her lose a bit of her strength and stamina.

"Sweetie, just tell me what happened to you, how did you get hurt," the tall brunette's voice was low and level her striking blue orbs locked solely on the bed as she neared it quickly, Betty gasped as she slowly was set onto the slightly lumpy bed, her face flushing lightly with humiliation. Shaking gently she brought her knees to her chest and kept the towel wrapped around her small body as tightly as she could.

"It, was one of those _things_," she mumbled and tilted her head down, Claire was scrambling back to the bathroom knocking things around in the medicine cabinet trying to find a few items.

"Keep going," she called back in a calm voice as she quickly walked back over to the bed carrying gauze and a few bottles of liquid, her mouth was pulled into a rigid scowl of concern.

"Um, well, I told you before that one of them mauled me pretty bad before I escaped. It, ripped my back to pieces, it hasn't healed really well. I normally don't heal very well anyhow, but, still, um. Those things, they are deadly when you give them some distance, but up close the only thing they really can do is bite, hard. Really hard actually," her eyes lowered as she dropped the towel down slightly, just enough for Claire to see the long, deep gashes running from her clavicle down across her chest at a weird angle. Bruises making a blue and purple patchwork across her pale flesh almost like an odd camouflage of sorts. Claire wanted to yell at the girl, shake her roughly for not telling her she was so badly hurt, but instead she shook her head and dabbed some cloth with a bit of peroxide while trying not to cry.

"This might sting," she murmured gently as she outstretched her hand and lightly dragged the cloth across the wound on the eighteen-year-old girl's chest, Betty hissed and coiled away instinctively.

"Ugh, that really burns," Betty, lisped slightly as she gripped her towel and a low throat growl escaped her lips; Claire flinched back slightly and gave the younger girl an apologetic smile.

"I know sweetie, you'll just have to grin and bare it," her voice trailed off slightly before she spoke again. "Lay down on your stomach so I can treat your back."

Betty nodded and obeyed the older girl, turning away from Claire the battered survivor slowly lowered her body to the bed, her muscles whining and throbbing dully at the simple action, from behind she could hear the tall brunette gasp lightly in what sounded like shock.

"Is something the matter, I didn't do anything wrong did I," Betty's voice squeaked nervously, she felt sick to her stomach and cold all over. Claire covered her mouth with her right hand, trying not to let out any sound whatsoever, the short eighteen-year-old girl's back was mangled; she could see muscle twitch with each breath she took. Biting her bottom lip Claire lifted the can of first aid stray from beside her and took careful aim, she paused and closed her eyes then pressed down on the cap. A wide burst of cold mist covered Betty's back, she let out a strangled scream into the mattress, Claire felt horrible for not warning her, but it was better that way, so she would be relaxed and loose when she spurted her.

"That will have to do for now, I can wrap the treated area, but that is about as good as my medical expertise gets, you'll just have to wait a little while for Rebecca Chambers to get here, she's a field medic and knows how to handle this stuff better than I do," Claire looked down and rubbed Betty's undamaged shoulder soothingly.

"Claire," hazily mewled the girl in a low pitch that was laced with pain. "Thank you, so much. You—you don't think it will scar badly do you, when I was little, I got attacked by a German Sheppard, and it left scars, I really hate them, they make me feel really ugly," whispered Betty as she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows and turned around, she smiled weakly then looked down, her hand slowly running across the small scar on her left cheek, she looked devastated. Claire smiled lightly, her slender hand cupping that of the slightly younger brunette's.

"I think you are very pretty, and if we keep your wounds clean I'm sure you won't have bad scars," Claire felt guilty for lying to her about the scarring of her back, the tall brunette knew the small girl would have at least one large mar adorning her skin.

"Claire, um, can I get dressed now," she inquired as her face started to turn a bright hue of red, she looked like a drowned rat, her light brown hair falling into her eyes, smiling wildly the tomboy shook her head.

"Not until I wrap your wounds."

Betty frowned and fidgeted, her face still darkening in colour.

"Um, I would rather you didn't, I mean, I can do it myself, er, promise not to look," her voice cracked and squeaked embarrassedly, Claire raised a slender eyebrow questioningly before she realized what the pale brunette was getting at.

"Sweetie, don't worry, I promise not to look. You don't have to be so shy around me, we're friends. But if it makes you feel that uncomfortable I could just go and get some bandages, but wrapping would be better," Claire offered sincerely in a tender tone that seemed to make Betty gnaw on her bottom lip submissively.

"I just want to get dressed, my wound will be fine."

Claire frowned a bit, but she wasn't going to force the girl to do anything that would drive her away or make her dislike her in anyway, nodding slowly the tall nineteen-year-old stood up from the bed, taking a few steps Claire grabbed a hand full of clothes from the nightstand then set them on the bed smiling warmly.

"Come into the kitchen after you're finished, I'll make ya something to eat," tenderly stated Claire with a gentle smile on her pretty face, Betty nodded her head slightly as she reached for the clothes skittishly, with a short wave the tall nineteen-year-old quickly left the petite girl to get dressed in privacy.

Betty sighed heavily at the sight of the guestroom door shutting closed, she was alone which made her feel nervous yet at the same time she didn't want Claire to watch her getting dressed, she was overly self-conscious; ashamed of every inch of her pale body. Lifting the clothing from the bed the fair skinned brunette examined the items Claire left for her to get decent with, a pair of blue jeans that looked ungodly long for her short frame, a thin cotton black t-shirt, some white socks, a bra and panties, Betty could feel her cheeks reddening again at the last bit of garments that had been tucked between the pants and the shirt. Shaking her head, the petite survivor slipped into the soft cotton socks first, it felt wonderful against her skin to have on clean clothes for once.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Betty shallowly muttered as she slid into the underwear, her cheeks starting to hurt from the heat flowing to them. "See, nothing to be—ashamed about," she lisped slightly then shook her head again gathering her thoughts, closing her eyes Betty climbed into the rest of the clothes, the pants fit loosely but stayed up due to her womanly hips but had to be cuffed at the bottom to keep her from stepping on them. Betty was slightly amazed though, the bra Claire had given her fit perfectly but the t-shirt on the other hand was a bit tight and made her feel uncomfortable. Sighing lightly the short brunette headed to the bathroom, the floor still littered with water and blood, she felt odd standing there looking at the gunk on the cheap floor. Scanning the room for a moment her pale grey eyes landed on what she was looking for, grabbing at the hairbrush and tieback Betty ran the brush through her hair a few times before putting it into a loose ponytail, smiling at herself in the mirror she headed for the guestroom door. Meekly pushing the wooden entryway open the small-framed survivor peered into the long hallway, she hadn't been awake when she was carried in so she could only guess the kitchen was up the corridor somewhere. Her feet padded softly on the plush carpet as she slowly headed down the vestibule, Betty's pale face slowly found a soft grin spreading itself across her features.

To her left she counted two doors, she could only guess that they were Claire and Chris' bedrooms, shrugging Betty stifled a yawn with a ivory-white hand as she crept forward until the hallway opened up into a large room that was well lit. Even though she couldn't see Claire the small girl knew she was close by, she could hear soft humming drifting into what she guessed what the living room. Her small feet didn't even make any noise as she stepped onto the kitchen tile, Claire looked preoccupied even from behind. Her chin rested on her hand firmly while she idly sipped a cup of coffee or tea Betty really couldn't tell which from that far away, silently walking around the kitchen nook the small survivor seated herself in front of the thin nineteen-year-old hoping her presents would snap her out of her daydream.

"Hiya sweetie, you feeling up to eating something," Claire asked as she smiled over the brim of her mug slightly startling the younger girl, Betty wrinkled her nose she didn't really feel like eating her stomach still felt upset; shrugging the petite eighteen-year-old locked eyes with that of the older woman.

"Not really, but some water would be really wonderful," her voice was shy sounding again as she stared down at the countertop.

"You need to eat something. How about I make you some chicken broth, sound good," Claire's voice was low and sweet Betty could tell the older girl just wanted to help her, smiling brightly for the first time since she could remember the frail brunette nodded. Claire had noticed the grin too, for some reason it made her heart jump in her chest, which slightly confused her, shaking it off the tall longhaired tomboy slowly turned towards the oven.

"Claire Redfield, step away from the stove," a deep burly voice boomed through the kitchen unexpectedly in a sluggish drawled out way, spinning on her heels the nineteen-year-old gawked at the speaker, her face quickly turning from worry to complete joy.

"Holy—Barry," shrieked Claire as her eyes came to rest on the powerfully built Canadian known as Barry Burton, the bearded man chuckled lightly.

"You don't have to call me Holy Barry, just Barry will do," amusedly stated the large man, the joke wasn't all that funny but the fact that he never let an opportunity slip by was admirable enough to humour the guy. His dark eyes scanned the room before he continued to speak. "What's the occasion that you would risk life and limb to cook," chuckled Barry amusedly, Claire just grunted and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I can cook ya know, just not well," she added almost silently as she gave the huge man a grin. "So I guess everyone is here now, huh," gently inquired Claire in a low tone that was suddenly serious, brushing a calloused hand through his beard Barry nodded while turning to face the younger girl that had yet to speak.

"Hey there kiddo," gently breathed the largely built weapons specialist in a friendly manner, taking a step forward Barry rested his elbows against the countertop then exhale noisily in a loud sigh of mock exhaustion. " My name's Barry Burton and I will be your personal chef tonight, any requests," amusedly inquired the powerfully built Canadian with his face set into a grin that would have warmed up the room if it had been cold, biting her bottom lip meekly Betty continued to stare at the smooth surface of the spotless counter before she slowly looked up at the man nervously.

"Claire was gonna make some chicken broth but I'm not really all that hungry, thank you anyhow Mr. Burton," politely stated the pale girl as she offered a small but pleasant smile of her own, frowning slightly at the young brunette's timidity Barry stood up his full height and wriggled his massive shoulders intuitively.

"Just call me Barry, we're all friends here. Anyhow, Chris and Jill put me in charge of dinner—or breakfast, whichever it is, so little Claire here can just move herself right out of my kitchen, I'm in charge now," Barry stated with amusement highly evident in his deep voice, rolling her striking blue eyes once again the tall collage student shook her head in defeat and slowly made her way beside Betty while smirking widely.

"Well it looks like the dictator chef took over my role here," lightly chuckled Claire as she placed her hand gently on top of the pale brunette's shoulder and lightly squeezed it affectionately. "C'mon sweetie lets go introduce you to the others so we'll stay out of Barry's hair while he works his culinary magic," simply affirmed the tall tomboyish nineteen-year-old, releasing her grip on the younger girl's shoulder Claire turned towards the living room while letting a tiny grin adorn her pretty face, nodding her head slightly the pale survivor slid off of her chair and quickly ambled closely beside Claire as they both began to walk into the living room where three figures sat on the couch seemingly heavily immersed in conversation.

"I'm telling you Chris if we leave tonight we can be back before nightfall, it would save us time we already don't have," bitchily snapped a slender blonde woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties as Chris ran his hand through his gelled brown hair in annoyance or maybe it was just plain exhaustion.

"Jill would you just listen to me for five minutes, Claire and I need to rest, maybe you three don't but we do, I am not going to allow either of us to go gallivanting off half ass prepared. Plus we have a slight hitch because of," Chris cut himself off before he continued with what he was about to say knowing that the 'hitch' as he called it was standing a few feet away beside his little sister. "We'll discuss that issue later, right now I think Claire wants a word with us," smirking slightly the spiky haired marksmen turned towards the tall brunette that was standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest wearing an expression of boredom and impatience.

"Claire," merrily chirped the woman known as Jill before she sprang to her feet and proceeded to squeeze the life out of the younger Redfield sibling in an embrace that was sisterly and yet somehow seemed to tell a story about concern and relief as if the action was that of two family members that hadn't seen each other in years. "God its been forever, the last time I saw you was back at," Jill's eyes seemed to wonder back to the last day that the two had met but before she could recall the exact date Claire finished the sentence for the slightly older woman.

"Back at Emmy's, we all went to get cheeseburgers after everyone got off work," happily reminisced the lithe framed tomboy in an airy tone, smiling cheerfully Claire turned her slim body slightly so that she escaped the tall blonde woman's hug and lightly reached backwards dragging the shy eighteen-year-old into the social fray. "Jill this is Betty, Betty this is Jill Valentine machine expert and most likely future Redfield," teasingly added Claire as she gave her older brother a sinister grin that only a little sister could do without it meaning anything particularly bad, smiling kindly Betty stretched out a small hand for the twenty-three year old master of unlocking to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Valentine," awkwardly mumbled the undersized eighteen-year-old in a meek submissive tone that was somehow still pleasant and polite, blinking back a slight expression of genuine confusion Jill hastily shook the younger girl's hand firmly.

"Um, yeah, it's very nice to make your acquaintance," brightly chimed the older woman even though it was plain to see that she was slightly uncomfortable seeing the sole survivor of the Umbrella experiment, taking a step away from the slender blonde woman Betty uneasily cast her line of vision upon the soft carpet underfoot. "So Chris why didn't you tell us that you found someone on your last mission?"

Wriggling his broad shoulders the well-built marksmen pushed himself up from the couch and smirked slightly.

"Well, I told Barry but I suppose he didn't mention anything to either of you, anyhow it isn't like this changes any of the plans we just need one person to stay behind and keep an eye on Betty," softly stated Chris in a tone that was flat and devoid of emotion, turning to face the young girl the spiky haired twenty-five year old snubbed the side of his nose as he gave the pale eighteen-year-old a barely notable grin.

Tittering back and forth on the balls and heels of her feet the short brunette chewed on the bottom of her pale lip before she timidly looked up at the group and cleared her throat.

"I don't like being left in the dark about things, especially when I am involved," Betty shamefacedly announced in a shaky tenor that threatened to crack almost as if she were about to break into a regretful sob if she continued on. "I owe you my life, and I know I shouldn't complain but it makes me feel like I am incompetent when I hear you talking about me as if I'm not standing here listening to you," her voice shook with strain as she wringed her hands together nervously and pursed her lips together almost in a pouting manner. "If I'm keeping you from doing, whatever it is you do, tell me and I'll leave, I don't want to be a burden on you, I don't belong here anyhow I should probably be with the man named Wesker," lamented Betty in a tone that told everyone in the room that she wasn't the type of person to be treated like a child, grimacing Chris shook his head from side to side as if the action would help him gather his thoughts better.

"Listen, it isn't like that at all. I just don't want you to worry anymore than what you already are, you've been through hell the last few weeks you need to rest and recuperate. You aren't getting in the way of our plans so just don't worry about it and let us handle it…."

"Goddamn it, I'm allowed to worry, I'm allowed to know what is going on, that bastard murdered my family, tortured me, then tried to poison you, Claire, and me and you think I am just gonna sit back like a good little girl and let you all handle everything without me even having a clue to what it is you are doing, well screw you I have a right to be involved in this just as much as any of you! So stop treating me like I'm a fragile little kid and tell me what the hell is going on," scornfully snapped the young brunette as her eyes narrowed on the tall marksmen cutting into him vituperatively, the pain behind the soft hues of gray seemed to glint with a tale of something so horrible that it had to be left untold as if it were spoken it would crush anyone who dared listen. Stiffening slightly Chris heaved a deep sigh that almost sounded painful as he pushed the warm air from his lungs and proceeded to try and reason with the disheveled girl.

"We're trying to take Umbrella down, because we don't want what happened to you to happen again," confidently declared a shorthaired woman that was still seated on the couch, she looked young and seemed to have an air of empathy around her that wasn't quite as strong as the one Claire had but still it was obviously there, brushing her shaggy bangs from her face Betty apologetically lowered her head so that she was staring down at her sock clad feet once again.

"I'm sorry," tenderly whispered the short brunette guiltily without looking up at the group of people she had just unleashed her pent up anger on. "I'm just, tired and upset, I didn't mean to explode like that, I'm really sorry," stammered the petite eighteen-year-old with remorse in her girlish voice, smirking gently Chris clasped his large hand around the small girl's shoulder almost as if the action told her that there was no harm done.

"Don't be sorry, you're entitled to feel the way you do, none of us could ask anything other from you," softly worded Chris in a low hum of a voice that sounded more kindhearted than Betty had ever heard him speak before, titling her head upward the small girl nodded her head and gave him a slight smile that held a certain amount of gratitude in it. With a light cough the tall marksmen opened his arms in a 'now that everything is settled, lets proceed' motion. "We'll discuss everything over dinner, for right now business can wait."

Fidgeting from both nervousness and anticipation the petite brunette felt the corners of her mouth twitch into lopsided smirks every few seconds as she tried to keep from feeling the many sets of unblinking eyes on her body, more than anything else she wished that she was still in the other room away from everyone's staring.

"Um, you know what, I'm really not all that hungry, so um, I'll just head off to bed," sheepishly squeaked Betty lamely as she slowly began to take a step backwards, reaching out with a swift hand Claire grabbed onto the smaller girl's wrist and pulled her closer to where she herself was standing.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna eat and I'm going to make sure of that," affectionately warned the lithe nineteen-year-old in a warm yet serious tone as she slowly let go of the small brunette's arm, sighing gently the younger of the two bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble showing the prelude to on coming tears.

"Okay Claire," keeping her soft hues locked on the carpet Betty almost let out a strangled yelp of surprise as the tall tomboy wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into an unexpected hug, the light twinge of pink that flooded to the younger girl's pale cheeks was painfully obvious to anyone with at least one good eye, clearing her throat rather uncomfortably the shorthaired woman seated on the couch stood up slowly and pointed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see how much longer dinner will take," lamely announced the woman who was most likely the medic that Claire had told Betty about back when she was treating the wounds on her back, relaxing into the longhaired Redfield's gentle embrace the petite survivor watched the other woman amble leisurely into the area that Barry was cooking in. Offering the small girl a warm smile Claire lazily rested her chin on the younger girl's shoulder and gazed at her brother with her pale blue hues.

"What's up with her," sardonically uttered the pretty tomboy without actual interest in her voice, shrugging his broad shoulders Chris flopped back onto the couch and reached for the television remote out of habit.

"You know how Rebecca is," retorted Jill Valentine as she brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes and claimed the seat beside Chris. "She gets nervous before important missions, it's only natural."

Rolling her eyes slightly Claire slowly pulled away from the pale eighteen-year-old and lightly took her petite hand in her own, with a light squeeze the pretty tomboy ushered Betty towards the free spots on the couch.

"Natural, right," resentfully muttered the motor cycle loving nineteen-year-old with a light sneer gracing her almost perfect features, blinking back a slightly confused expression the sickly girl pulled her knees up to her chest silently while gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Claire," shyly whispered Betty in a tone was light and almost strained as if she were scared of her own voice. "Is something wrong, you're okay right?"

Shaking her head slightly the tall brunette forced a tiny wavering smile that was solely meant for the younger girl to see.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just sort of out of it really, a few good hours worth of sleep should have my head working in order again," smirking tenderly Claire reached over pulling the short survivor into a light embrace that seemed to put both of them at ease, nodding her head gently Betty tapped the top of the pretty tomboy's nose almost playfully causing Claire to blink back a slightly startled look.

"And you worry about me, at least I know my limitations," meekly stated Betty with slight tones of something close to happiness claiming the edges of her words, laughing brightly the slender brunette wrinkled her nose and lightly pressed her thin digits into the younger girl's stomach tickling her slightly.

"I know my limitations, I just push past them a little," cooed the tomboy as she pulled back and smiled at the girl beside her cheerfully, giggling softly Betty let a smile of her own grace her pale façade.

"Dinner," loudly announced a booming voice from the kitchen as a crash of metal rang through the air for a moment. "Come and get it before Becca here drops anymore of it," mirthfully declared Barry in a voice that was anything but angry, standing up from the couch Chris and Jill shook their heads and exited the room without even looking at the two younger girls.

"Barry's a great cook, I'm sure ya will love his stuff. C'mon sweetie lets go on before everyone starts without us," plainly stated the lithe nineteen-year-old, standing up from the sofa Claire and Betty slowly made their way into the kitchen greeted by the smells of freshly cooked spaghetti and garlic bread.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes; Okay, yes, that wasn't supposed to be the end of this chapter but I have been working on it for a long time, and to no further avail, I have everything in my head but for some reason I just can't seem to write it down correctly. However the next chapter will include everything that this chapter didn't cover. Thank you all for being patient with me, it has been hard for me to find time to write on my series, but I am trying very hard.


End file.
